A way of love
by Jasdeep
Summary: HOlA, back with another Dareya "The rocking couple" story... A way of love... To move on in life...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Xavier College ..._

 _She was holding a file in one hand and phone in other hand and running as it was a race. She stopped in middle to adjust her heels._

"Yeh heels bhi naa galat jagah galat samahe dga degi...meri hi glati hai.." and looked at the sky... "Oh God, aaj please kuch garbar mat hone dena..."

 _Somebody on phone_ "Choti... kya hua kise baat kar rahi hai.."

 **She** \- Oh sorry bhai...kuch nahi... aap jante hai.. main kya kab konsi glati kardu.. kise pta...so hum kahan the... haan aap chinta mat kijiye main waqt pe pohunch jaoogni...

 **Bhai** \- Theek hai... apna khayal rakna...

She - Ji bhai... ab aap phone rakhiye aur mujhe jaane dijite...Love you... see you tongiht...

 **Bhai** \- Love you too choti...

 _Saying that she hung up the phone and before she could continue her race, she collided with something very hard and the next second she was on the floor. She fell on the ground on her back. She raised her eyes to see what just happened and saw a person standing in black suit wearing black Ray-bans. She didn't know what to do whether to yell at that person or not. She then let out a scream of pain.._

"ahhhh"

 _She was struggling with her pain on her foot. Instead of helping her, she saw him moving ahead. One of his men moved his hand to help and helped her stand on her feet. She just smiled at his kindness and said.._

"Thank you" and looked at that walking figure..."I think woh apke boss hai... unhe kahiye ki glati meri thi... main hi dekh kar nahi chal rahi thi.."

 _Man replied back with a smile and nod. She then started walk again but slowly this time as her foot was bleeding a bit and she knew she has a long way to go and ignored her pain and started walk._

"Jisne bhi ye back side door banvaya hai... use ek hug dena toh banta hai..."

 _She was so lost in her taking that she totally forgot about the event and after realization..._

"Baag choti bang... warna aaj woh principal tujhe nahi chorega...kacha kha jaaye ga tujhe..."

 _She entered inside. Inside the building on the stage, Principal was talking to the students about her..._

"She is the topper of the college and of course, aap sab ki chahiti friend... a girl with amazing talent in all fields... Maa baap ka naam roshan karne wali...one and only SHREYA Singh. Principal looked out through the crowd and couldn't find her and started murmuring...

"Where are you Shreya...don't tell me ki tum phirse late hogi... I will not spare you this time..."

"Main yaahan hu..."

 _A voice came in and the principal looked towards that direction. There she is. She was wearing pink dress with open hair and a smile plastered on her lips. Principal gave a deadly glare to her and requested the chief guest present this troops and certificate to her. Shreya went up to stage and was shocked seeing the person.._

"Yeh... yeh toh wahi hai jisse main takrai thi..." To god.."Really god... sab kuch aaj hi garbar karna tha.. not fair.. choti... tu gabra maa... trophy lete waqt use sorry bolde... theek hai..."

 _He handed her certificate.._

"I'm sor..."

 _Before she could complete he moved back to his seat, totally ignoring her. Shreya didn't understand what was happening. Soon she heard principal calling her name to say some words to her juniors._

 **Shreya** \- Hey guys... yeh mera last year tha iss college mein... bohut sare ups and downs aaye meri zindagi... lekin maine haar nahi mani... bohut sare friends bnaye meine iss College... aur jo aap sab ne meri help ki hai... mujhe mera past bhulne ke mein... woh main kabhi nahi bhool sakti...

 _While saying this a single tear dropped from her eyes..._ "So all the very best to you guys..."

 _Once the function was over and she was taking to her friends._

"Shreya... please tum ruk jao naa... yeh party hum sabne tumhare liye rakhi hai..."

 **Shreya** \- Thats so sweet of you guys... but you know nah.. I can't... mere bhai ki shaadi hai aur ghar ki badi beti hone ke nate meri bohut sari responsibilities hai... bhai ne toh car bhi bhej di hai... I'm really sorry sorry..."

 _Her friends were disappointed, but they let her go as it's her brother's wedding._

"We will miss you Shreya..."

 **Shreya** \- I will miss you guys too..

"Bye.. take care..."

 **Shreya** \- You too guys.

 _Bidding bye to her friends and she went up to the car and sat down..._

"Chale driver dada... already bohut late ho chukka hai..."

 **Driver** \- Jee babyji

 _When they were moving out, suddenly a car came and overtook them and in the act, both cars hit each other. Both car drivers started came out and started accusing each other. Seeing the fight, Shreya decided she herself stop the fight as it would go long if they continue..._

 **Shreya** \- Dada... bas kijiye aur chaliye.. hume jaldi je jaldi pahunchna hai... To other driver...Dada aapki car ko jo bhi nuskaan hua hai..hum uski barpai kar denge...

 _A voice came from other car_..."Raghu... it's okay.."

 _Raghu turned towards his boss and obeyed him. Shreya turned to the see the person, but the glass was pulled up. The other car soon left from there. Then her phone rang.._

 **Shreya** \- Oh no... dada chaliye...picked her phone...hey baby... yeah I'm on my way...see you soon...

.

.

.

 **A/N - How was it? I hope u guys enjoyed it. Please leave your feedbacks and let me know.** **I will update my other story soon too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Singh House**

 _Everyone was running from one corner to other and why not, it's wedding house. The elder son of the family is getting married to the love of his life. They both met and fell in love with each other. They decided to take another step in the relationship and talked to their parents. Their parents approved their love and decided to meet each other's family and proceed to next level. When their families met, they were shocked, happy, overwhelmed because they were seeing each other after several years. Their parents were friends in college and after graduating and marriage, they lost contract and now seeing each other after several years, it was hard to digest for them. They were so happy that their kids, ABHIJEET AND TARKIA, made them to meet their long lost friends and now they are turning into relatives. They were on cloud nine. Tarika Kapoor's family used to live in Delhi before they moved in Mumbai five years back. Her family encountered a bad incident that took place five years ago._

 _Somewhere in the house, Arnav Singh, father of Shreya, was shouting his wife's name Komal Singh's name..._

"Komal, kahan hain aap..." he was shouting her name from past 5 mins and still there was no sign of his pretty lovable wife.

 _Finally, he asked his sister, his kids bhua, Anjali is younger sister of Arnav, but she's older than Komal. She is a widow and used to live in Delhi,_ but after the horrible incident, she decided to move back with her brother. _She doesn't has any kids, but considered his brother's kids as hers._

"Anjali, aap ne komal ko dekha hai... pta nahi kahan hai... main kabse unhe dond raha hu... aap ko kuch pta hai...

 **Anjali** with smile - Bhaiya, app pareshan kyu ho rahe hair... bhabhi mandir gayi aa...bas aati hi hogi...

 **Arnav** \- Mandir? gar mein itna kam praha hai aur woh mandir gayi hain.

 **Anjali** \- Bhaiya, aap bewajah pareshan ho rahe hai...sab kam ache se ho raha hai aur ye mat bhuliye ke Abhijeet sirf aapke akele ka beta nahi hai.. woh hum sab ka beta hai... woh saare intezaam dekhar gayi hai...

 _Arnav smiled at his sister's comment_

"Aur haan... apne Shreya ko phone kiya... pucha kan tak pahunchegi...

"By 7 bhua" _A voice came and they both turned and smiled at her. She was standing at the door, 2nd and the youngest daughter of Arnav and Komal._

 **Anjali** \- Beta waha kyu khare ho... andar aayiye...

 _She walked in_... "Maine di ko phone kiya tha.. unhone puchne ki liye... aur unhone kaha ke saath baje tak pahunch jayegi.."

 **Arnav** \- Kehr.. ek toh good news mili...ab pora parivaar poora hoga... warna Shreya apni padai ka naam lekar saare function miss karti rehti thi...

"Oho fo... ab apki ladli beti kahi nahi jayegi.. hamesha aapke saath rahegi..."

 _Arnav turned and saw his wife coming in..._

"Komal aap aa gyi..."

 _Komal gave everyone prasad._

 **Arnav** \- Vaise komal.. aap kya keh rahi thi... ki Shreya ab se hamare saath rahegi.. toh unki padai ka kya hoga...

 **Komal** \- Dekha Didi.. inhe saari duniya ki baatein yaad rahati hai siwaye apni beti ki bare mein... kehne mein toh woh inki ladli beti hai...

To Arnav - Aapki beti ki padai khatam ho chuki hain aur woh iss baar hamesha ke liye aa rahi hai wapis..."

 **Anjali** \- Bhabhi chaliye.. hume baaki ke intezaam bhi dekhne hai...aaj raat sangeet hai ghar par...aur abhi bohut kuch karna baki hai...

 **Komal** \- Chaliye didi..

 _They both left from there leaving father-daughter._

 **Her** \- Dad... I'm so happy di wapis aa rahi hai and bhai ki shaadi ho rahi.. I can't believe sab kuch itna jaldi...

 **Arnav** \- Vishwash toh hume bhi nahi ho raha beta... par yehi sach hai...

 _She suddenly realized something._. "Dad... hum abhi aaye..."

 _Arnav nodded and they both came out of the room._ _In hall, Komal and Anjali were looking at the preparation, when Komal realized something and asked..._

"Didi... apne abhijeet ko dekha hai... kab se dekhayi nahi de raha hai..."

 **Anjali** \- Bhabhi.. kaisa sawal puch rahi hai aap... iss waqt woh kaha ho sakta hai..

 _Komal understood her meaning and both laughed._

 **o-o-o**

 **Xavier College of Business**

 _A group of friends were sitting and talking and one of them asked..._

"Hey Rajat... tu yahan kya kar raha hai... tune toh kaha tha ke teri behn ki shaadi hai aur tune 1 week ki break bhi liye hai...

 **Rajat** \- Kahan that meine...par main kya karta... use dekhne ka man kar raha tha.. toh yaha chala aaya... you know I love her so much..

 **Friends all together** \- Hum ache se jante hai ke tum use bohut pyaar karte ho...

 _Everyone laughed out loud and one of them said..._

"Par tum yeh bhul gaye ho ke ki woh tumhare hone wale jiju ki behen..."

 _Rajat slapped his head and said..._

"Oh my god, main yeh kaise bhul gya..."

 **Friend** \- Rajat... tera kuch nahi ho sakta... pyaar mein tu andha ho gya hai... hume bta kar tu kud bhul gya...aur waise bhi woh aayi nahi hai aaj...uske bhai ki shaadi hai aur use achi tarah se yaad hai... tere jaise nahi ke apni choti behen ki shaadi bhul jaaye..."

 **Rajat** (sarcastically) - Thank you so much mujhe yard dilane ke liye... _And he left from there_

 _At Kapoor house, all were busy with marriage preparations. Tarika is the youngest child of Sahil and Vasuandra Kapoor. They have three kids and happily live with their kids and their kids' grandmother GM._ _Sahil runs a Kapoor business empire. His oldest son used to help him with his work, but not anymore._ _Now, he runs his own company._

 **GM** \- Beta... sab tayari ho gyi...

 **Sahil** \- Ji maa... sab ho gya hai... bas Rajat ka wait kar raha hu... pta nahi kaha hai...

 **GM** \- Yahi kahi hoga... Sahil...

 **Sahil** \- Ji maa...

 **GM** _hesitantly_ \- Woh...

 **Sahil** \- Kya baat hai maa... kahiye naa...

 **GM** \- Apne unse baat ki... ke kab tak aa rahe hai...

 **Sahil** ( _sighed_ ) - Ji maa... maine use kaha hai ke use aana chahiye... akhir uski behen ki shaadi hai...

 **GM** \- Kya kaha unhone...

 **Sahil** \- Maa... aap achi tarah se janti hai... usa jawab... phir kyu puch rahi hai...

 _ **GM** sighed disappointedly_ "Kab tak aisa chalta rahega... aaj ya kal unhe aage barna hi höga...iska bas ab ek hi trika... hume unki shaadi karva deni chahiye...

 _ **Sahil** was stunned hearing his mother._.. "Maa... yeh aap kya keh rahi hai... aap use achi tarah se janti... phir bhi... woh kabhi shaadi ke liye tayaar nahi hoga..."

 **GM** \- Sahil... zindagi ek hadase se nahi rukhti... unhe aage barna hi hoga... agar woh ziddi hai toh hum bhi kam nahi... dadi hai hum unki... samjhe aap.. Tarika ki shaadi ke baad hum unse baat karege...

 **Sahil** \- Theek hai maa...jaisa aapko theek lage...filhal iss baat ko yehi chodte hai... aaj ghar mein khushi ka moka...

 _Vasu saw some tension between them and walked towards them. Suddenly when Rajat walks in and they turned towards him._

 **Sahil** \- Kaha the tum ab tak... tumhe yaad toh hana ke tumhari behen ki shaadi hai...ya tum bhi apne bhai ki tarah shaadi se...

 _He couldn't complete his sentence and Rajat understood it._

 **Rajat** \- I'm sorry Dad...Main bas apne friends se milne gya tha...

 _In order to lighten the situation, Vasu asked..._

"Rajat... jao aur dekho ke Tarika kya kar rahi ha..."

 _Rajat nodded and left there. Vasu..._

"Sahil... mandap tayaar karne wale kab tak aa rahe hai...pandit ji se baat ki aapne... phool wale ne kya kaha..."

 _Vasu was keep talking. She was so worried about the wedding._

 **GM** \- Vasu... shaat beta... sab kuch ho gya hai... aap pareshan mat ho...hum koi kami nahi aane denge... Tarika ki shaadi mein...

 **Vasu** \- Janti hu maa... par maa ka dil han yeh... chinta toh hogi na...

 **Sahil** \- Sab theek hoga... ab jao aur tiyaar ho... hume Singh house jana hai Sangeet ke liye...

 _Vasu nodded and GM and Vasu both left to get ready..._

 **o-o-o**

 _Everyone was waiting for Shreya to come as it was time for her arrival. Soon guests started coming and everybody got busy with guests, except for younger one. She was waiting for her Di, her life. She was going to see her after 6 months. She decided stay in her room and not coming down until her Di comes. It was now 7:15 when Tarika and her family came. Komal did Tarika's aarti and welcomed the whole family. Both families hugged each other. They were so happy. Rajat's eyes were looking for her, but she was nowhere around. When GM asked..._

"Komal beta... PURVI kaha hai... dikhayi nahi de rahi..."

 **Komal** \- Maaji... woh darsal apni badi behen yani ke humari doosri beti Shreya ka intezaar kar rahi hai...keh rahi hai.. jab tak Di nahi aajati main niche nahi aungi...

 **Arnav** _then added._.. "Woh kya hai naa... dono behno mein bohut pyaar hai...isliye.."

 **Komal** \- Arnav bhaisaab... aapka bada beta nahi aaya...

 _Kapoor family went mum. They dint have any answer to her question._

 **Sahil** \- Woh bhabhi... kam ke silsale mein use out of town jana pra...isliye...

 **Arnav** \- Waise manna parega... itni si umar mein usne ek top business company khadi kar diya...warna aaj kal ke bache toh...

 **Sahil** \- Arnav... mujhe uspar garv hai... han shuru mein mujhe bura lga tha ki ghar ki company hone ke bawajud usne apna business start kiya... phir dheere dheere uski kamyabi se sab kuch badal gya...

 _They were talking and soon sangeet started. It was now 8:30. Everyone was enjoying. Suddenly,_ _Purvi soon came out of her room. She was on verge of crying. She looked around to find her parents and finally did. She went towards them. She called out her parents. When they looked at her, they were frightened. Her worried expressions were telling them that something is not good._

 **Arnav** \- Purvi... kya hua beta... aap ro kyu rahi hai...

 _Purvi was trying to say something, but nothing was coming out of her mouth and finally she said Di and was pointing to the phone she was holding._

.

.

.

 **A/N - Phew, finally done with 2nd chapter. How was it? Mostly all the characters are here, but missing main one. He'll be here shortly. Let me know. Please ignore mistakes if there is any. Also, i'm trying my best to catch up all Dareya story.**


End file.
